


Honeymoon

by Novel_Scribe



Series: Spaqua - Tying the Knot [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: 3 of 3, Ficlet, Honeymoon, M/M, Oneshot, Three of Three, spaqua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novel_Scribe/pseuds/Novel_Scribe
Summary: The newly weds enjoy the start of their honeymoon.
Relationships: Garth/Roy Harper
Series: Spaqua - Tying the Knot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1040234
Kudos: 1





	Honeymoon

“What a beautiful place!” Garth exclaimed as he and Roy brought their bags into a private cabin on the beach of Bora Bora, where they’d be staying for their honeymoon.

“You’ll have to thank Oliver, this was his present to us,” the red head said, placing the last of the baggage in the bedroom. “he has some connections and was able to set us up on a private stretch, which means no paparazzi and no unwanted pictures or attention!” stretching his arms above his head, Roy fell back onto the bed.

A mischievous smile pulled at Garth’s lips. “Now that we’re here, do you want to hear what sounds like fun?” slowly climbing onto the bed and over his new husband, which caused the red heads cheeks to dust over with a blush.

“Whatcha got in mind?” Roy asked, giving the other a smirk in return as his mind came up with, certain activities, for the newlyweds to act on.

“It would involve slipping into something a little more, comfy.” Jumping off the bed the dark haired Atlantean gave his husband a wide smile. “Now get into your swimsuit and meet me on the beach!” racing from the cabin to the awaiting beach outside.

After processing what had just happened, Roy pulled a pillow to his face to scream into before collecting himself, doing as Garth requested and meeting the other on the beach, not without much grumbling about how much a tease the other could be, with promises of payback.

While Garth waited for Roy, the darker haired male enjoyed some time to himself under the crystal clear, warm water Bora Bora provided.

“Did you empty the whole bottle of sunscreen?” Garth called out from the water with a laugh, seeing as his husband was thoroughly covered in sunscreen to keep from burning in the sun.

Rolling his eyes Roy replied. “Laugh it up, fish boy, better this then turning into a lobster later.” Stepping into the water, Garth swam up to meet him in the shallows. “you owe me after that stunt in the bedroom.”

“Oh, do I now?” Garth asked shamelessly swimming up to the red head, only a breath away from their lips touching, before pushing off and diving back underwater and sending the startled archer under as well.

Breaking the waters surface with a sputter, Roy caught sight of Garth laughing under the clear water in front of him.

“You’re not going to get away that easily.” He growled, diving under the water and giving chase after his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for be so patient for this to be posted and sorry for the shortness, this one was giving me some troubles plus life being busy.  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated and thanks for reading!


End file.
